A Middle Sieged
A Middle Sieged All-In/Graphic Novel Characters The Representatives: A group of souls used as guides for the spirit that are coming to through the portal their responsibilities are to interact with the departed and familiarize them with the town of Waiting. these individuals are also responsible for dividing up the masses of people and helps them find the district they will reside in until there departure from waiting to the afterlife. The Assistants: A group of 4 individuals hand picked by the god of death himself to process paperwork and herald the next stages of life in the living world these individual have formless bodies cloaked with different color attire to show exactly who they are. Pestilence: Once a plague victim of the 14th century black death; she has a green colored cloak that looks like mist surrounded by flying insects. Anyone of non deity status that starts to feel sick in her presence and if they touch her they'll perish. Famine: '''He was once a shaman from a tribe in the outskirts of kenya, during a massive draught Famine perished along with his entire tribesmen; He wears desert colored cloak thats followed by a small dust storm. Everywhere he goes the plant life seems to wither away and die. '''War: '''World War 2 He was a very decorated military strategist that thrived off the peril of his enemies, War was shot down out while in a fire fight and succumbed to his injures. He wears blood shot red colored cloak that leaves behind the odor of gun smoke, and sulfer. Spirits tend to be more aggressive in his presence. '''Death: '''Not to confuse with the god of death, (death Jr. if you will) was a victim of the Spanish Flu pandemic, In life he was a mortician that witnessed the catyclysm unfold. after the many months of disposing the bodies of the fallen he was also exposed to the flu and met his end. Death Jr. plays a pivotal role to the God of death because he regulates the traffic flow of the portal to make sure an event like the Spanish pandemic will never happen again. He is the personified light at the end of the tunnel, his cloak is white and free flowing as bed sheets. His presence is calming preparing the decease for their journey to the after life. '''Myriad: '''An organization that exist in the shadows of Waiting they were once force to be reckoned with, but after events that left the organization fracture, they've been working to increase their dwindling numbers and become the power they once were. Synopsis years after the events of the Myriad take over plan, the god of death now back to regaining order has left the representatives in charge of keeping order at the portals, The Assistants now have little or nothing to do are bored with their respective jobs, they become jealous with the representatives who are always interacting with people and retaining their humanity. They then turn to the Shadow Organization Myriad to plan an operation that would set off the balance of the portal. The Assistants figured if they can convince the God of Death that the representatives were incapable of doing their job they would be demoted, therefore giving the Assistants a chance to be in total control of Waiting. Death Jr. devises a plan to Destroy the flow of the portal allowing no further entry into purgatory but this causes events to unfold none of them expected... did they go too far? '''Location The Representatives district, the Assistants office and the veil between the portal and the living world. Additive comprehension in this story we learn about the representative and the back stories of the assistants. We learn about what happen to Myriad, and the workings of the portal. Target Market we are targeting echo boomers (18-33) males and females that into sci-fi and heavy action driven plots. we chose a graphic novel because it gives a special kind of flair to the visual influenced reader, with none of the expense of a full feature. furthurmore it is easier to drive narrative visually and to tell micro stories through this medium.